


Swamp Juice

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: North and Tooth do a run together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Rise of the Guardians' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do children always leave milk?" 

Tooth flits around the colored room under the crunch of cookies and buzz of her wings. North brushes crumbs from his chest with a relieved sigh. Cinnamon dust sprinkles his beard, mixing with pieces of chocolate chips and raisins. A murky glass of liquid sits expectantly. 

"Parents want for children be inventive. This child calls it her swamp juice for Santa Clause." 

Tooth pauses to crank the music box again, forcing the stiff ballerina to resume her never ending twirl. 

"What kind of stuff goes into swamp juice for Santa?" 

"You will get a taste. Swamp juice for Tooth Fairy is by her bed."


End file.
